kill the lizards
by samuelalpha86
Summary: Argonians out of necessity fled from Nirn to another world only to be seen as monsters by the inhabitants of this new world, will they find a way to get along?(rewrote latest chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I decided to make a fanfiction based on Akame Ga Kill and Elder Scrolls for a change so i'm going to make the first chapter a paragraph describing the turn of events that happened which led to this.**

After The Fourth Era, the Argonians faced genocide at the hands of a cult of dark elves. Many Argonians perished but some managed to flee by using a powerful spell to migrate to another world, there they learned that there were many hostile creatures. Some they recognized and some they didn't, here there were people similar to the men of Nirn but the first encounter with them the humans reacted with fear, attacking them on sight. In order to help them survive, the hist they brought with them altered it's sap so when the Argonians ingested it they became stronger, faster and more durable. Now they survive in the marshlands and forests, under the radar only revealing themselves rarely to avoid confrontation with the inhabitants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in the capital the populace were complaining about reports of seemingly sentient lizards that walk like men. Here are the interrogations of supposed witnesses.**

Interrogation 1.

Interviewer:Dr. Stylish what were you doing when you encountered these creatures?

Dr. Stylish:I was running some field tests on my experiments when something came out of the woods. It appeared to be a family of lizard people one of them was apparently a female holding it's child in it's arms, while the male was holding it's recently killed prey. I saw this as an opportunity to study some rare specimens, so I sent some of my enhanced soldiers to capture them. I was surprised to see the father of the group not only fought back but made short work of my toys then they vanished into the night.

Interviewer:What's your theory on these creatures origins?

Dr. Stylish:I believe they might have developed from a species of highly intelligent danger beast, I even developed a scientific name for them, "Savra Polemistis."

 **End of interrogation.**

Interrogation 2.

Interviewer:Seryu Ubiquitous what were you doing when you saw these creatures?

Seryu:I was busy patrolling the streets of the great capital when I saw a mysterious figure jumping from building to building, I assumed it was one of the lowly filth of Night Raid so I followed. But when I got close enough I realized the inhuman creature for what it was. It had scales all over it's body, it had a tail like that of a crocodile and had the eyes of a snake. I confronted it but it used the cheap tactic of pushing me off the building and I hit the pavement and was knocked out cold!

Interviewer:Wow what an interesting story.

Seryu:Next time I find one I won't act so foolishly, I will not hesitate to use koro.

 **End of interrogation.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Argonians were adapting rather nicely in the forests and marshes around the empire, there were tons of creatures referred to as danger beasts by the locals. Some were also found in Tamriel, such as what the natives called the repti-bull which the Argonians knew as the kagouti and the chomper which on Nirn was called the alit. Of course there were sometimes misunderstandings with the humans which sometimes led to fights, but the empire was the most aggressive towards them for reasons unknown. The tribes of some places saw the Argonians as nature spirits guarding the wilds. The inhabitants of one village left them offerings of food.

 **Night raid base (after death of Dr. Stylish).**

Najenda was breathing Night Raid on their next mission.

Najenda:You probably heard by now about some strange sightings of reptilian people, right?

Leone:Yeah! who hasn't?

Lubbock:Their pretty creepy honestly.

Tatsumi:The sightings got so far they even made it to the area around my village, we would leave offerings out of respect and fear. Hell, the offerings would disappear overnight so they must be real!

Najenda:Well, real or not people are concerned enough that the empire sent hunting parties to search for them. Even the revolutionary army wants to find out whether they're hostile or not, that's were we come in. Today we will not do an assassination but instead we're doing an investigation into the most resent sighting, we will go to The Akuma Swamp.

 **Later in The Akuma Swamp.**

The air manta landed and the members of Night Raid dismounted.

Najenda:Alright everyone split up we'll cover more ground that way, if you see anything suspicious report back.

 **With Chelsea.**

Chelsea was walking through the swamp and wondered what the creatures might be like.

Chelsea:I wonder if they're aggressive savages or if they're more civilized.

 **With Akame.**

Meanwhile Akame was searching until she spotted houses built from mud and strange trees with egg clutches near them.

Akame:I wonder what these are?

She was about to examine one of the eggs when a scaly hand grabbed her and pulled her underwater.

 **With Tatsumi.**

Tatsumi was walking when he heard twigs breaking, he stopped and looked to see a group of Argonians were hunting a jackaleo.

Tatsumi:Wow, they look like danger beasts but smarter.

Little did Tatsumi realize an Argonian was standing right behind him.

 **before you say i'm portraying Argonians as savages, let me explain.**

 **Akame got attacked because she was going to grab an egg, so it was perfectly rational.**


	4. Chapter 4

Akame was being drowned by one of the creatures Night Raid was looking for, she was struggling to break free until she bit the creatures arm and it let go. She came out of the water and gasped for air, then the creature came out as well. It was a well-built Argonian with dragon-like horns and fin-like structures on his face.

Sharp-tooth:Stay away from the eggs, stranger!

Akame:I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude on your territory.

Sharp-tooth:Lies! If you did not come to harm us, then why did you touch the egg!?

The Argonian took out a curved sword and attacked.

 **Meanwhile with Chelsea.**

Chelsea hated swamps, because of the mostly wet ground which would get her dress dirty.

Chelsea:I can't believe we got sent here of all places! Couldn't it have been someplace cleaner and easier to walk on!

Then she saw them, they had killed an aquatic danger beast called a Shachi and were roasting it over a fire. It felt like history in the making.

Chelsea:Oh my god!

AshGar:Who is that?

Chelsea:Sorry for surprising you, but I need to ask on behalf of Night-Raid if you would help the revolutionary army. She was approached by an Argonian with feathers on her head.

Smells-like-flowers:We have considered whether or not we would help you, but we weren't sure if you would attack us. I suppose we will only join you if one of our own could volunteer to join Night-Raid.

 **Meanwhile, back with Akame.**

Sharp-tooth:You fight well, I suppose I could let you go if you really do have good intentions.

Akame:Wait, how did you figure it out I was telling the truth?

Sharp-tooth:I realized you were acting in self-defense. We are not mindless savages, as most would suspect.

Tatsumi:Akame, I heard the noise and came to investigate. What's going on?

Akame:It was just a misunderstanding, he figured it out.

Tatsumi:Well I made friends with one of them, turns out they're friendly.

 **Later.**

Night-Raid reported the negotiations worked out and then Sharp-tooth was assigned to go with Night-Raid.

 **Okay guys, this chapter took forever to plan out. So later on I plan to (spoiler warning) give the Imperial-Arms Black Marlin to Sharp-tooth.**


	5. Chapter 5

Night Raid was about to leave on The Air Manta when Smells-Like-Roses got their attention.

Smells-Like-Roses:Before you leave here is a parting gift.

A group of Argonians carried a giant, roasted, frog danger-beast. Most of Night Raid were disgusted except for Akame.

Akame:Thank you!

 **Later.**

Leone:Sharp-Tooth, Akame said that she saw a weird tree before you attacked her, what was it?

Sharp-Tooth:That was a Hist Tree, a very special tree connected to our life-cycle.

Akame:Is that why the eggs where around the bottom of the tree?

Sharp-Tooth:Yes, it's sap gives our infants much needed nutrients and is also said to give us our very souls.

Najenda:So this tree has some practical and spiritual significance.

Sharp-Tooth:It's sap is also ingested by our shamans to induce visions.

 **Back at base.**

Najenda:Since you've already proved yourself against Akame you may now choose from the few imperial arms we have lying around.

Out of all of the strange weapons he saw, one peculiar black ring caught his attention.

Sharp-Tooth:I choose that one.

Najenda:Black Marlin? what was your first impression?

Sharp-Tooth:I felt a connection like it was calling to me.

 **Imperial Palace.**

Run was talking with Wave about the mysterious lizard-man sightings.

Run:So Wave, have you ever heard about the sightings of those strange beast-men?

Wave:Well, some of my friends in the imperial navy said they saw them a few times. I don't feel so safe walking through the country after hearing those stories.

Run:This world is getting stranger everyday.


	6. Chapter 6: short story

**I couldn't help but write a short story before I forgot and yes, it is canon to the main story but I don't know where to put it.**

Tatsumi was with the Argonians for a ritual to become one with The Hist.

Smells-like-flowers:Tatsumi, are you ready to start the ritual?

Tatsumi:Yes, I'm ready.

Sharp tooth came with a bowl of liquid.

Sharp tooth:You must drink from this bowl.

Tatsumi drank all of the bowl's contents.

Sharp tooth:Oh balls! You weren't supposed to drink all of it.

Tatsumi:What?!

Sharp tooth:You'll probably flip out and die.

Then began the hallucinations.

 **Tatsumi's dream world.**

Tatsumi was about to get married and was walking down the isle and held the hand of his apparent bride.

Priest:You may now kiss!

Tatsumi lifted the veil only to find the face of Bulat staring back at him.

Tatsumi:Bro?!

Bulat:Kiss me Tatsumi!

 **End of first hallucination.**

Tatsumi awoke in a bed screaming he turned around only to find the smiling face of Esdeath in the bed with him.

Esdeath:Tatsumi my love, what's wrong?

 **End of last hallucination.**

Tatsumi awoke with a gasp and realized it was all just crazy-dreams.

Smells-like-flowers:Well you've done rather well, I suppose you pass the trial.

Tatsumi:That was fucking insane!

That then concluded the ritual, marking Tatsumi as one with The Hist.

 **The reason I made this entire fanfiction is because I played Elder Scrolls Online and wondered how the Argonians would integrate into the world of Akame Ga Kill.**


	7. Chapter 7

Night Raid was gathered around listening to their latest mission from Najenda.

Najenda:I hate to send you all out again so soon, but your next job is to take out the danger beasts I mentioned. We don't know very much about them at the moment, except that they're intelligent and they usually like to travel in packs. Individually they're still extremely strong, they've overpowered everyone who tried to fight them. They've been attacking humans and livestock south of the capitol in various environments, from mines to forests. They're as adaptable as Sharp-Tooth's species, The Argonians. The Jaegers and The Imperial Army have tried to exterminate them, but their numbers haven't decreased much.

Mine:If they're giving The Empire a hard time, then I seriously doubt this is a trap.

Najenda:Undoubtedly we're helping The Empire by taking this job. Can you live with that?

Tatsumi:Absolutely boss, after all, this is a special case.

Akame:I agree with Tatsumi, I think we should eliminate them as soon as possible.

Najenda giggled proudly.

Leone:I just hope we don't run into any imperial soldiers while we're near The Capital.

Najenda:I don't see how that should be a problem, we're Night Raid. We do our work while the soldiers are off duty.

Leone:Oh yeah. Guess so.

Chelsea:"Sigh" so you bleeding hearts would put yourselves in danger just to slay the monsters, leave it to The Jaegers to get themselves killed. You guys really have to stop being so soft all the time.

Sharp-Tooth:That's how you react to your people being slaughtered? Unlike you I know how to feel when my people are killed indiscriminately. I am no stranger to seeing it happen before my eyes!

Chelsea:You shouldn't judge someone you don't know! Like you, I saw innocents killed for sport like animals. I stood up for them by killing the man who did it!

Sharp-Tooth:Then you must have forgotten, considering what you just said!

Tatsumi kept looking at both of them argue, until Susanoo told him his fly was undone. Everyone started laughing.

Tatsumi:"groans"

 **Later.**

Sharp-Tooth was with Akame searching an area.

Sharp-Tooth:Now that we're alone, I should apologise for attacking you like I did.

Akame:It's okay, you were just protecting the nest. It was really my fault it happened,by the way about your argument with Chelsea. Did The Empire kill some of you?

Sharp-tooth:Yes, but my race actually comes from another world, we were once enslaved by another race called The Dunmer we eventually were freed but racial tension stays for awhile. eventually my people faced genocide at their hands, so we escaped to this world.

They then heard a chewing noise from the foliage.

Sharp-Tooth:Quiet, do you hear that?

Akame:Yes, it could be one of those danger beasts we were informed about.

They then saw many creatures coming out of the forest surrounding them.

Sharp-Tooth:It's an ambush!

As they fought Sharp-Tooth took out a water-skin to use Black Marlin along with his sword skills. Akame was impressed at how he was able to hold his own against the danger beasts, she was then caught off guard and swatted away by one of the abominations.

Sharp-Tooth:Akame!

Akame:It's alright I'm okay.

Akame got up and continued fighting. Then the danger beasts retreated.

Akame:I'm impressed your pretty strong.

Sharp-Tooth:You're more resilient than you appear.

Then they heard another noise coming from the bushes only to see surprisingly a khajiit.

Sharp-Tooth:Oh hist-damn it! How did he get here?!

Akame:What's that?!

Sharp-Tooth:That's a khajiit, specifically M'aiq The Liar.

M'aiq The Liar:M'aiq does not know how he got here. One night M'aiq was drinking skooma next M'aiq knows he was here being chased by monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

The day later Tatsumi went missing and it was later revealed by Lubbock that he got teleported along with General Esdeath to god knows where, lucky bastard! A few days later he came back and said he was sent to a remote island and managed to escape at the last minute after going back through another portal. Now they were instructed to lure The Jaegers apart and kill two of them, specifically Bols and Kurome. They used false information in order to do so. Now they were at a canyon, using Susanoo disguised as a Scarecrow as a distraction, while Mine aimed Pumpkin at Kurome. The shot fired and Kurome dodged with super-human speed and reflexes, then Susanoo revealed himself and attacked sending Wave flying.

Bols:Wave!

Najenda:Well, the sniper may have missed, but atleast we got rid of one of you. Oddly enough that poor unfortunate fellow wasn't even on our hit-list.

Bols:Night Raid and the entire team is together? So the other group was a decoy! Hold on a second, is that one of those reported creatures with them?!

Najenda:Kurome and Bols, you have been selected as prime targets among The Jaegers. Get ready to die!

Bols:Targets? I've burned countless people alive, so I knew a reckoning would come for me one day. However I cannot allow myself to die!

Kurome:Big sister.

Akame:Hello Kurome.

Kurome:I've been dying to see you again, how nice! If I kill you myself, I could just add you to Yatsufusa's collection. Wouldn't that be wonderful.

Kurome then raised her Imperial Arms up activating it which in turn raised reanimated corpses out of the ground.

Kurome:I've improved a lot since we last met, now I can command any corpse I choose.

She was then picked up by a large skeletal danger beast.

Kurome:I mean look at this, I can even control S class danger beast Death Tagool! How fun, a battle between imperial arms! How many do you think will die?!

Akame charged towards Kurome climbing up the danger beasts limbs and started slashing at Kurome but both were quick then Akame was surprised at the sight of a young man blocking one of her attacks.

Akame:Natala?!

They traded blows.

Akame:Put him to rest Kurome, you grew up together!

Kurome:How could you say that Akame, I want him to stay close to me forever he's my special friend. I would like to add you to my collection, cause that way we'd be together like the old days.

Akame:Not on your life!

Akame went to slash at her, but Natala parried her attack sending her off the Death Tagool. Bols then sent a fire-ball at her, but Tatsumi saved her last minute.

Tatsumi:Don't take them on alone, this isn't like you Akame.

Akame:Sorry.

Tatsumi placed her on a cliff and then the Death Tagool fired a blast from it's mouth at them, luckily everyone dodged. However they were all attacked by the rest of her puppets. One was a young woman with dual pistols, another was a man dressed like a phantom wielding a knife, the next was a ape-like danger beast, one was a bald man with a riot shield and the last was a red haired man with a whip.

Kurome:wow, look at this a battle royal, How exciting.

Akame:Kurome!

Kurome:See, don't I have the coolest friends ever. Doya the gunslinger was an assassin who worked for The Northern Tribe you can still see that tiny spark of confidence on her face, Wall was a very famous bodyguard but he was guarding my target so I killed him, Ape-Man is one of my favorites he's easy to use and hits hard, Henter was one of the last survivors of a savage tribe his clever moves made him difficult to beat so he's my prized possession, Rokugou was an imperial general but he betrayed us and tried to join the revolution so I had to kill him too, I found this Death Tagool while it was hibernating I was lucky and Natala has been with me since I was a little girl he does a great job of protecting me when Yatsufusa's activated. I actually have one more puppet, but you'll have to wait to see that one!

Leone then grabbed Rokugou's whip in order for Najenda to attack him.

Leone:I can't remember the last time I saw boss in action, alright let's do this!

Then with a surprise attack Kurome cut off Leone's arm.

Sharp-Tooth:Are you okay Leone?!

Leone's healing factor stopped the bleeding. She was getting ready to attack Kurome but the boss told her to go, reminding her that she had a body guard and that she and Sharp-Tooth should help Akame.

Leone:I'm coming back for you!

Kurome:I'm starting to think you two would be good additions to my collection!

 **With Akame.**

Bols:Akame I have something to ask you, why did you join Night Raid? It would have been nice to have you with us.

Akame:I joined because I believed it was the right thing to do.

Bols:I understand but my orders are to torch you regardless of your beliefs!

Sharp-Tooth then came and budded in.

Sharp-Tooth:You have seen the atrocities The Empire made you commit, if you felt true pain from it you would stop!

Bols:How do you know about me?

Sharp-Tooth:Because The Incineration Squad you were in once burned a group of my people, you should remember that.

Bols:I do remember, I'm sorry. I knew my sins would come back to haunt me.

They continued to fight but realized they were getting nowhere due to Wall, so Akame and Leone used the tactic of attacking Wall first. Then Leone went to get Bols while he was unguarded but Wall's legless body fired a projectile through Leone's arm so she used her teeth to bite through Rubicante making it useless. Wall was finished off by Sharp-Tooth and Akame.

Bols:My weapon is useless, I could use the trump card but maybe they're right. I should stop.

Bols shouted for them to stop.

Leone:What?

Bols:If I surrender, will you let me live?

Sharp-Tooth:I guess it can be done, we would need to talk with Najenda about that.

Bols then dropped what was left of his weapon and raised his arms in surrender.

 **Later.**

Kurome was eventually driven off with only two remaining puppets. Chelsea went off on her own to try and kill Kurome. She disguised herself as Bols to get close to her and when she saw the right moment to stabbed the back of Kurome's neck with one of her needle-like weapons while she had a head ache due to withdrawal symptoms. Chelsea was about to walk away when she sensed Kurome getting up.

Kurome:(demonic voice)It's too bad your charm didn't work I'm in so much pain right now I can't even take it! Right after my sister ran away, the scientists developed an even more specialized medicine. It makes my body incredibly strong, but it does take it's tole on me. So if you want to kill me for real you're gonna have to cut off my head or pierce my heart.

Chelsea started to run and was about to use her imperial arms Gaia Foundation when it was shot out of her hands by Doya she realized she was royally screwed. However a sphere of water surrounded Kurome's head and she started to suffocate.

Sharp-Tooth:Good thing I followed you Chelsea or that little bitch would have gotten you. Even she needs to breath, so she'll lose consciousness like that.

Kurome was drained by the drugs in her system and the attack so she passed out rather quickly.

Sharp-Tooth:It's better to get out of here someone probably heard that gunshot and will come looking, we probably won't be able to kill her in time.

Chelsea:Thanks.

Sharp-Tooth:Yeah, but you owe me.

Chelsea:Awe.

 **This is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever wrote cause I had to fit two episodes in one chapter because I already made a chapter 8 and didn't want to replace it. So tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Argonians began trade with The Revolutionary Army in return they received firearms and other advancements in technology, meanwhile in the capitol Esdeath was conversing with Minister Honest about the creatures now working with the rebels.

Esdeath:It seems the creatures from the sightings are helping The Revolutionary Army.

Honest:I wouldn't worry to much you are the best general in the empire by far, you can manage.

Esdeath:I suppose so, I will begin plans with The Jaegers.

Honest:Very well, I also have to attend to something.

Esdeath:Is it about that deity of yours?

Honest:Yes, I will be on my way.

As Esdeath departed, Honest went into a dark room with a shrine of a gargoyle-like entity and lit a sconce.

Honest:My lord, Molag Bal, I bring news!

Molag Bal:Speak my loyal servant!

Honest:It seems my enemies have new allies of reptilian nature!

Molag Bal:I believe I am aware of such creatures, they are called Argonians. They are native to the region of Black Marsh in the world of Nirn!

Honest:Lend me your aid, my lord!

Molag Bal:Very well, I will send some of my daedric minions to support your efforts!

Honest:Thank you, my lord!

The fire went out, signaling the end of the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please tell me if I did anything wrong in the last two chapters cause I'm worried, also use your account to comment because I want to be able to respond. So anyways here's another short chapter.**

At base camp Sharp-Tooth started questioning Akame and Leone on the qualities of their Imperial Arms.

Sharp-Tooth:Akame, how was your weapon made? Because it is giving off a stench of Daedric magic similar to what was given off by your sister's weapon.

Akame:Well, Murasame was created from the glands of S-Class Danger Beast, Orochi-Hydra along with one of two mysterious artifacts taken from an island-nation in the east, while the other one was used to create Yatsufusa.

Sharp-Tooth:Interesting, another thing I noticed was when my people first met Night Raid. Our shamans were able to sense that Leone's Imperial Arm, Lionel had a connection to The Daedric Prince Hircine. While not turning her into a were-creature she still has a connection to Hircine.

Leone:So you're saying that I'm connected to some sort of beast-god?!

Sharp-Tooth:Indeed, you are lucky he did not claim your soul completely or it would effect your afterlife as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**i rewrote some of the chapter i hope it's better.**

Night Raid was finally doing the mission to assassinate Borick before he can kill the religious leader of The Path Of Peace, however he was guarded by The Jaegers and Four Rakshasa Demons. Now Sharp-Tooth was with Lubbock, wearing robes while walking through the streets. They were spotted by two of The Four Rakshasa Demons.

Mez:Hey Sten, those guys right there are totally snooping around, my intuition tells me they've got to be enemies.

Sten:The way they're moving is a dead giveaway they carry themselves like they've seen a lot of action and one of them looks like he's hiding a tail. He could be one of those lizard people The Empire's been talking about, they think they're pretty cautious but they can't fool me.

Mez:Well that means they're guilty, does this mean we should kill them?

Sten:Oh don't call it that please, let's call it releasing their spirits.

 **Later.**

Lubbock was being chased by Sten who caught up and slammed him on the street.

Sten:Aw, dead already? Your a waste of time, now where's the lizard?

Unknown to Sten, Lubbock was playing dead with his imperial arms, Cross Tails hiding his pulse. However, Mez found the person Lubbock and Sharp-Tooth were supposed to meet.

Sten:Well what do we have here? Another lost, little, lamb in this frightening world. I'd be happy to guide you out and release your spirit for you.

Then Sharp-Tooth revealed himself and saved the girl, while Lubbock did a surprise attack. However Sten caught the knife that was thrown at him.

Mez:That was dumb revealing yourself, if you stayed still we would've had no idea.

Lubbock:Well when push comes to shove I don't play around, plus there's two of us so it's an even fight.

Sharp-Tooth appeared and got in a battle stance.

Lubbock then readyed his string and chose to fight Mez while Sten fought Sharp-Tooth.

Sten pushed Sharp-Tooth across the street into an alley where they dissappeared.

Lubbock surrounded Mez with the string.

Lubbock:sorry about this but you've seen my weapon, so there's no way i can let you live.

Mez:Don't be sorry i'm an assassin too so i get it.

she loosened her robes and released a liquid from her skin on to the strings weighing them down.

Mez:It's my body oil, more like my sweat actually. The Rakshasa Demons are experts on doing stuff with our bodies, so yeah that's what happened to your web-thingy.

Mez rushed Lubbock with a punch, sending him flying and then picked him off the ground and was getting ready to kill him.

Lubbock:Wow, you sure are pretty, if things were different i'd totally ask you out!

Mez:*giggles* and your just the kind of guy i like, so i would have been interested. oh well maybe in another life.

She was getting ready to finish him off when she was impaled with a water spear from behind. Lubbock looked to see Sharp-Tooth holding Sten's severed head which he then dropped.

Lubbock:She was cute, thanks for the save though.

Then Sharp-Tooth noticed something.

Sharp-Tooth:Hold on I think there's something watching us.

Lubbock and Sharp-Tooth looked to see a Harpy-like creature perched on a roof which the former proceeded to kill with a thrown dagger.

Lubbock:Never saw a danger beast like that before.

Sharp-Tooth:That wasn't a danger beast, it was a winged twilight a creature native to the planes of Oblivion.

Lubbock:What's it doing here then?

Sharp-Tooth:It could mean The Minister has a Daedric Prince as an ally.

Lubbock:Then we should report this to Najenda.

 **Next chapter Night Raid fights a Daedric titan.**


End file.
